


Hey There, Little Green Riding Hood

by Arthur Skye (Hazy_Skye)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_Skye/pseuds/Arthur%20Skye
Summary: Slade is hungry for human meat when he comes across Oliver in the woods. And oh, is it his lucky day.





	Hey There, Little Green Riding Hood

Slade was hungry. Hungrier than he had been in ages. The meat of other woodland animals wasn’t quite doing it for him anymore. No, no, Slade wanted to rip into the tender flesh of a human, wanted to feel how it came apart so easily in his mouth, so delectable and mouth watering. The last time he had feasted on human flesh was a decade ago. She had been such a pretty girl, all muscle and no fat. She was absolutely perfect. The wolf almost felt bad that he had to destroy such beauty, but it was the circle of life.

 

He wandered around, sniffing out any potential prey when he caught the faint smell of human, a man to be precise. Slade’s jowls curled into what one could only assume was an attempt at a smile before he went running off into the direction the scent was coming from. He hid in the bushes, about twenty or so yards away from the man.

 

He was tall with short dirty blonde hair. The man wore a green cloak wrapped around his shoulders, concealing exactly how the man would want. Slade growled slightly as he silently made his way toward the man in the green cloak, making sure to stay at a considerable distance. He couldn’t risk being caught. As the wolf came within a few feet of the man, he carefully rose on his back legs and leaned against a tree.

 

“Lost, mister?” he asked. His speech came out in a growl, like he wasn’t used to speaking. Slade didn’t use human speech often, mostly because he never needed it. The gasp that came out of the man drew a smile out of Slade as he turned around. Oh, the wolf was going to have fun tearing into this human. The blonde was pure muscle, and if Slade had less restraint, he would have killed the human already.

 

“N-no. I’m just on my way to visit my mother and sister. I know the way pretty well, actually,” the man replied, backing away as Slade stalked towards him.

 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, I only want to make sure you get safely to your mother’s. I know, there’s a stigma against wolves, but I promise I don’t bite,” Slade lied easily. He saw the wariness in the other man’s eyes as he nodded and motioned for the wolf to join him on his journey.

 

They walked for a ways, and it was taking everything within Slade not to kill him now. A little bit more, and he could have _three_ humans for dinner. His mouth was watering at the meer thought of it now. “Do you have a name, kid?” he asked as they walked.

 

“Oliver,” he replied. He didn’t seem as scared now as he had before. Lovely. “The cottage is just up over this hill.”

 

Slade grinned and lingered back, letting Oliver take the lead. Oh, he could even smell the blood of the two women up over the hill. Today was such a wonderful day, the wolf thought as he ran forward toward Oliver, sinking his claws into his back as he landed on top of him. Oliver’s meat was juicy and tough, delictable in a way that was different than human women’s meat was. And he couldn’t wait to dine on the two women up over the hill.


End file.
